Chuck vs the Scam
by Risky Water
Summary: AU: She hadn't seen him in ages but as luck would have it, she had to run into him when she was in the middle of a mission. If running into Jack Burton wasnt confusing enough, his new partner certainly was.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I do not own Chuck, at least not yet. Negotiations with NBC are currently in a standstill. They rejected my offer of two lint balls and a pretty green button, but I'm sure they ****won't be able to resist my bid of a really lively moth. **

**Well anyway thanks for giving this a chance, I hope at least it will entertain you. :) Please go ahead.**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a spy in possession of a gun must be in want of a target.

She shook her head once again trying to get rid of the memories that invaded her. She would not let herself think of the past. The last couple of months had been rough, which led her to her current location. She was sitting in the hotel´s bar, a drink in her hand, just waiting. She shouldn't had been there, her place was abroad preferably in a tropical place fighting international criminals. Instead she was sitting in what was not a very comfortable sofa, nursing a drink. At least she wouldn't be there for much longer, her mark had finally arrived. The waiting was over but she was not thrilled at the prospect of a guy stealing no so subtle glances down her blouse even if that was technically her mission. She was there to gather information, she was there on the rumor that this man may or may not be tied to certain group which may or may not be real, truth be told she was there because her partner had messed up and she was still suffering the aftermath. As unpleasant as this mission was to her, and how incredible insignificant it appeared to be, it needed to go without a hitch. There was no reason for the guy to be suspicious, so it would be ok to approach him. She let some time pass by and then subtly made eye contact with her target, when she was sure she had got his attention she prepared to move in, she inspected the room once more and that's when she saw something that threw her off balance.

If one thing may be said about Sarah Walker is that she has one hell of a poker face, which is the reason why no one around her could see the surprise or the trepidation she was currently victim of. In order to keep her calm exterior she took a little sip of her drink. She must remember a spy does not break cover and, it's clear from his lack of acknowledgment, neither does a conman.

To say Jack was surprise would be an understatement, he had not seen his little girl in years and this was definitely not the way he hoped their reunion would be, but under the circumstances their meet would have to wait. It seemed she was also in the middle of something, so approaching her would be dangerous in more ways than one. Jack kept going, hoping that one day she would understand that his constant walking off was his way of looking after her. But as luck would have it, this was not one of those times.

"Mr. Burton"

Sarah saw as four men surrounded his father. The short bold man with a beard who had addressed him was obviously important, while the rest were clearly just his muscle. Sarah reminded herself once again that a spy does not break its cover, still the men that surrounded her father didn't seem to have the best of intentions, so Bergey could hold on for a second; she left her drink and moved towards the circle of men.

"As I said, Mr. Lichtentstein is currently unavailable but if you wish we can meet tomorrow morning in his office."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing, he had pulled another Lichtenstein. She stayed close enough to hear what was being said but at a reasonable distance so no one would think she was involved in what was happening. She needed to blend in, she couldn't get involved in the scene or her mark would be suspicious. From what she was hearing her dad seemed to be in real trouble this time, but so was she, it had taken a her month of research to set this ´random´ encounter with Bergey, even if it´ll probably turn out to be nothing she couldn't go to the bosses and tell them she didn't even talked to him. She was on probation, this was not the time to go off script. Her target chose that exact moment to leave; she stood there listening to his father's conversation while she saw Bergey leave the building, her career depended on this ridiculous mission, there was still time she could still go after him...

"Mr. Burton I am tired of being treated like a fool, for the last time where is Lichtenstein?" Said the angry bold man.

"Mr. Burton, I have a message from Mr. Lichtenstein"

"Ahmm, yes Ms. Applebum, gentlemen may I present you Mr. Lichtenstein´s personal assistant."

"Mr. Lichtenstein has been expecting you, how´s tomorrow at two?"

"I have a better idea why don't we go see him right now?" ask the bold guy, while the goon to his right pressed a gun against Sarah´s stomach. "I thought so, there´s no Lichtenstein"

"Mr. Lichtenstein" called a woman, who was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ja?" Answered a man sitting in a little sofa.

"Mr. Lichtenstein, you have a message" the man took the paper and remained seated. The group of six approached him. "Sheik Rajiv Amad may I present Hans Lichtenstein." said Jack.

"Guten Tag" The man introduced as Hans Lichtenstein got up and started speaking in German, while it was clear that the group of people could not understand him, he kept going.

The first thought that passed through Sarah´s mind was surprise, her father had a partner. Once she was able to see him, her mind was a complete chaos, she felt a little betrayed, angry that her mission had been a complete failure, fear, but most of all she felt confused for she had never seen such kind and honest eyes. This guy was dangerous; no conman should ever have such eyes. Seeing he had no intention of stopping his German rant, she exchanged some words with him. They were very lucky, if the Sheik had been more observant he would have found suspicious that the man seemed to be amazed that the woman could understand him.

"Unfortunately Mr. Lichtenstein only speaks German but he´ll be happy to meet you tomorrow at his office."The man known as Lichtenstein turned to Sarah and told her something which the rest could not understand.

"It seems that Mr. Lichtenstein will be unavailable for the next three days and will only be able to meet on Friday, he knows that is a terrible inconvenience and offers to cover Mr. Burton´s fees." Sarah said to the group of men.

"Ok, but if I don't get my building he is a dead man, translate that" Said the bold man while he walked away with his men. Once they were out of sight Sarah turned to her father with concerned eyes, she knew exactly who the Sheik was and exactly how over his head her dad was. Another thing that worried her was that aside from her, her father had never worked with someone else and this tall man with kind eyes troubled her.

"Sweetie I´d like you to meet Charles"

**Ok so that´s it. I couldn't resist writing that first li****ne, I blame Zombies in general, I just had to try it. Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate some feedback if you have time. Well I hope to see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you for the reviews they were like candy for my soul, yes soul candy what else can you ask for. Also for all the story alerts and favorites, really thank you, you guys are awesome.**

**Now I must regretfully announced that NBC is playing hardball, they have refused my offer of two lint balls, a pretty green button and my now not so lively moth. (It´s been a long time, one can not expect one´s moths to be spirited all the time.) but well that means I still do not own Chuck. **

**But well that´s life, well here is chapter 2 hope you like it.**

"Charles, let me introduced you to my daughter." said Jack proudly and with what Sarah thought was somewhat of a warning tone, to whom it was directed she was not sure.

Apparently Jack had just uttered the magic words, for Charles´s face, which had been quite friendly albeit it had shown signs of nervousness, was now adorned with the biggest and most charming smile Sarah had ever seen.

"Hi!" Said the smiling man excitedly. "I´m Chuck, it is really nice to meet you..." he said, prolonging the last syllable hoping that she would fill in the blank.

She send her father a fleeting glance, not seeing any reaction she said:

"Sarah." Generally she was great thinking under pressure but the man with the megawatt smile in front of her was making it a little difficult to think on her feet, so she just went with the name she felt most comfortable with.

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you Sarah. I must say you are not what I expected, by the way Jack talks about you I always kind of picture you with pigtails and a scout girl uniform."

While usually stoic she found his comment strange and could not fight the eyebrow that lifted inquiringly. Not only had his father been working with someone else but he had apparently talked about her. She was uncomfortable knowing that this man possessed information about her, more so since she had no idea of his existence prior to this meeting. She would have admonished herself for showing her emotions if Chuck hadn't misinterpret her reaction.

"Not that I´m picturing you in a girl scout uniform, I mean I was, no wait I meant before I used to, wait no, all I meant was that I don't think anyone but your father would have described you as a cute little girl scout." Said Chuck rapidly, which only cause Sarah´s eyebrow to go higher. "Wait that didn't sound the way I thought it would, I mean, I'm not saying only your dad would have said you were a cute girl, I'm sure you were, after all I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I meant like he tends to describe you as if you were still eleven ridding your bicycle and me being an idiot never thought that you weren't a kid anymore."

By now the poor man in front of her was red as a tomato, it might had been for lack of oxygen, since he had delivered his speech without a pause. But if she had to bet on the reason, she would have put her money on him realizing he had just called her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, so she decided to make him feel at ease. After all she needed answers and calming him was the fastest way to get them, it had nothing to do with the giddiness she felt after hearing him called her beautiful or the desire to see him smile again, at least that is what she told herself.

"Is nice to meet you too Chuck" She said with a smile, to which he responded with one of his own.

"Well now that introductions are over, I suggest that we relocate this party someplace else. Business is done for today and we haven't really eaten so what do you say if we go get some dinner, I know a great Italian place where we can go, my treat."

"Sounds good"Said Sarah. She needed time to think what she would say to the director anyways, plus she was a little a hungry, she wanted to learn more about Jack´s partner and truth be told she had missed her father. But more importantly she was worried about the whole Sheik Amad situation.

"Great!, what do you say Charles?"

"Sorry, I have already made dinner plans with Ellie and you know her, I would never hear the end of it if I canceled. Actually I must be off now or I´ll be late. Sarah it was great to meet you and thank you so much for helping us out. I hope I´ll get to see you again."

"Thank you, you too"

"By the way Jack, we need to make a plan, see you tomorrow for coffee?"

"Sure. Tell Ellie I said hi."

"I will. Well, gotta run now or I will end up hearing that sermon. Bye" Said Chuck, waving goodbye a little awkwardly.

"Girlfriend?" Asked Sarah once Chuck was out of earshot.

"Sister." She knew it was ridiculous but Jack´s answer made her feel better. "Shall we?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, lets go."Answered a smiling Sarah.

The food at the restaurant was good, she have had better but to be fair she had been in Italy at the time. The place was small with just a few tables, most of them were occupied but still it wasn't crowded. The separation between tables was enough so that you would be able to enjoy your dinner while having a nice conversation. The clientele was conformed mostly of couples so the tables were arrange to proportionate privacy. They have chosen a table in the back, right next to the emergency door, which also had a nice view of the main entrance, apparently spies and con men alike knew it was important to have an exit strategy. Aside from pleasantries they had yet to talk, yes he had asked her how she was doing and they had reminisced about that time the armored truck had been too close for comfort. But they still hadn't talk about the events of the night.

"So you have a partner now."

"Well it´s nice to have someone to watch your back."

"I didn't thought you trusted anyone to watch it for you."

"I always trusted you."

"Do you trust him?"

"You met the kid, what do you think?"

"He seems nice."

"He is."

"Nice people don't usually steal the hard earned money of others."

"Our latest donor isn't exactly a pillar of the community."

"No. He is an oil magnet and a very dangerous one."

"You know your Arabs. Then you must understand that we aren't stealing anyone of their savings, a million dollars for this guy is nothing but chump change."

"So that makes it right?"

"That does not make it wrong."

"What about the salvation army?"

"I don´t do that job anymore, Chuck would be appalled if I ever mentioned it. He has a rule, we only con people who have acquire their fortunes through shady dealings."

"So the good guy thing is not just a front."

"The kid keeps me honest, or well as honest as he is able to."

"I´m not sure if I trust him, he seems too nice."

"Really? People usually feel at ease around him."

"That´s what being a con man is all about, having the charisma to manipulate people into giving what you want."

"Trust me on this one, the guy is unaware that he is capable of manipulating anyone. And yes he may appear as too nice but that's only because he actually is. He is a regular boy scout, who just happens to con bad people now and then. "

"Bad people like the Sheik who is I repeat a very dangerous man."

"Don t worry Sweetie we know, I promised we´ll be careful."

She noticed the time, she needed to go back to her hotel room and explained why she hadn't make contact with her target, though they probably didn't expect a call till the next day, since they would assume she had been successful.

"If you get in trouble promise me you´ll tell me."

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Dad please."

"I promise."

"Ok, I'm sorry I need to go. Please be careful."

"Do you maybe want to go out while you are in town. We can go to dinner the three of us, it will give you the opportunity to get to know you old man´s partner a little better."

"Yes, I´d like that." She like the prospect of seeing Chuck again, if only to prove that there was not such thing as a nice con man, or at least that was what she kept telling herself.

Despite their little discussion the meal had been very pleasant, even if she was a spy and was accustomed to lie that didn't mean she was not relieve when he did not ask her how she earned a living. By the time she had arrived to her room she still didn't know what she would say to the director. She knew she didn't have that much time, she expected the phone call to arrive the next morning, that´s when she decided she would just tell the truth.

**I wanted to apologize for the amount of time it took me to write this, and the fact that it is quite short. But well I´ll do my best to try and publish the next chapter faster, and I would really appreciate some feedback. Thanks for reading. Till the next chapter, I wish you all a great day :)**


End file.
